


Another Perspective

by PoisonChamomile



Series: Season 4/5 Toy Box [1]
Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship, Het and Slash, Insanity, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Narcissism, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChamomile/pseuds/PoisonChamomile
Summary: This story is a behind-the-scenes exploration of Season 4 in the dreaded song-fic format. Fun times ahead!Status: On haitus





	1. Not Your Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a transitional piece between Sacrifice and My 2 Bob's. This is my first reboot piece written in years so please excuse any mistakes in characterization. Comments, reviews, kudos are welcome!

 Song source: Not Your Toy, La Roux

 

_Love, love is like a stubborn youth_

 

He peered into the illumination of the rippling portal. Chocolate eyes narrowed at the golden sphere in front of him. The pseudo guardian's core-com thumped rapidly in his chest, his blue fingers flexed in tight fists. He tapped a black boot against the rocky surface of the asteroid, as he drowned out the strange dialogue from his new companion.  A sense of weariness swept over him while he recalled that eerie encounter with the cracked, fanged mask. He figured he should heed the mask as an omen, especially since it flaunted that familiar, infuriating smirk.

 

_That you'd rather just annoy_

 

Curiosity filled him over his _dear_ sister’s fate, but without her interference his scheme was guaranteed to succeed. It was a gamble nonetheless. His mind raced with possibilities when he heard it, a faint voice echoed through the portal.

 _"_ _Please don't go. Stay,"_ A soft, heart-rendering voice pleaded, _"_ _marry me."_

There it was, his opening. His eyes slid shut, a sigh escaped his blue lips.

 

_I'm walking on a broken roof_

 

With a confident smirk, he marched through the portal with an air of familiarity. Crossing his arms, he thrust his hips to the side, his eyes reflected playful amusement

“Marry him?” The virus (in guardian clothing) announced. “I don’t think so!” He detested that _saying_ but desired the effect. All sprites immediately stared at him, breaking up that _touching_ scene.

 

_While I'm looking at the sky_

 

They all gawked in astonishment; Phong his usual frail self. _A pity, he was more tolerable as a head in that glass prison,_ he thought wickedly _._ Behind the old sprite stood the burly renegade, who held his beautiful lover against him. Both sprites had wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

 _Ah yes, the pretender and the game sprite._ He inwardly winced as he remembered the trident's blow and the searing pain. _They will suffer dearly for my humiliation and end file together, as young star-crossed lovers should._

Beside him stood a young sprite in a navy guardian uniform. _The boy? Another young pretender?_ Megabyte's persona raised a silver brow at the boy, who gawked back with curious wide eyes.

The pseudo guardian noticed the hacker who posed flirtatiously and winked at his strange companion. _Ah, the surfer must be a precious commodity of the hacker. That may prove useful later._

 

_It's all false love and affection_

 

 _Well, if it isn’t the lovely Dot Matrix_. There was Dot, outfitted in her military format and kneeling on the step. She cradled the real guardian close, her hand on his silver chest. Her gaze roamed from the pseudo guardian's short, silver-mane down to his boots.

 _Poor, unfortunate Miss Matrix. You have yet to hide your true intentions,_ he thought slightly sympathetically.  Her violet eyes peered into bright hazel; they reflected: pain suffering, astonishment, loss, and weariness. _That will be your undoing, my dear._

 

_You don't like me you just want the attention_

 

Megabyte's new soft fingers tapped rapidly against his elbow. He peered down at her with tightly crossed arms, his foot tapped against the platform's grey surface. He desired to show some animosity towards her; after every scheme, every annoyance, every battle tactic, every _infuriating_ plan. He couldn't, instead he uncrossed his arms and flashed her a soft, Bob-like smile.

"Hey Dot! What's processing?" He greeted softly in his borrowed voice.

 

_I'm not your toy_

 

Dot's ruby lips spread into a small smile. "We're..ok." She returned, pulling the flickering Bob closer against her chest. "Welcome home Bob?"

 

_This isn't another girl meets boy_

 

Finally, he glanced at the real guardian, whose own shocked, chocolate eyes peered back. His arch nemesis seemed weaker then what he remembered; degraded, weak, broken, fatigued.

 _Pathetic guardian._ The virus' chocolate eyes narrowed then immediately blinked back to wide and caring.

"What in the net?" Bob questioned while his drooping eyes struggled to remain open. His silver form became translucent and the flickering increased. His eyes slid shut, his head rolled sideways to rest on the command.com's shoulder.

"Bob!" Dot cried, “Stay online! Please!” She pleaded, slightly shaking his biceps.

 

_Love, love I'm in a smoky light_

 

Without thinking, the viral guardian sprang into action. He wrapped an arm around his nemesis shoulders and gently removed his enemy from Dot’s hold. “"Allow me," he flaunted that annoying, trademark smile. "Come on," he urged a little sternly, "sit up guardian."

The real guardian sighed and struggled to raise his head. Megabyte remained close as Bob sat up. He observed the quick rise and fall of the silver-plated chest and the skin translucency  Both chocolate eyes linked in that moment.

 

_I can never find the truth_

 

 _Don't you dare delete on me_. The pseudo guardian nodded at his counterpart. "Steady on," Megabyte muttered as he prepared to transfer. Bob nodded back, then arose. He slowly progressed forward. _Not_ _before I can bring about that deletion_.

 

_Boy, your touches leave me mystified_

 

Megabyte's borrowed hand clutched the silver armor, his curious fingers caressed a shoulder-plate. He gazed at the guardian in his arms; silver scales that adorned his strong, blue face,  soft lips slightly parted, expressive chocolate eyes, lovely chrome-hair that flowed to his shoulders. The guardian matured beautifully.

 

_I wish I could believe in you_

 

Both blue sprites slowly approached the stairs at the Principal Office's platform, Dot hovered nearby. Bob rested his head on the pseudo guardian's shoulder-armor, shaky feet landed on the first grey step. Megabyte noticed the burly, emerald sprite who paced over to the pair.

 _Oh, pitiful irony._ The virus (in guardian clothing) resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The renegade's wide eye reflected hesitation and weariness. _Must all Matrix's share that same predictability?_ He cocked a silver brow and flashed a comforting smile to the renegade.

"Hey, a little help here?" Megabyte tilted his head towards the guardian in his arms.

The renegade's features relaxed. "Oh right," Matrix's wrapped an arm around the silver guardian's waist. "Bob, lean on me," he reassured him.

 

_Yes, it's all false love and affection_

 

Megabyte observed as the real guardian nodded and leaned against the renegade's large chest. Bob glanced up, his lips curled back in a weak smile.

"Thanks," Bob muttered. Matrix nodded back.

 

_You don't like me you just want the attention_

 

The viral guardian ignored the compulsion to roll his eyes once again. He raised his silver brows, keeping a steady arm around Bob's shoulders. "Yeah, thanks uh..."

"Call me Matrix." The renegade corrected, then quickly looked ahead.

 

_I'm not your toy_

 

"Right... Matrix. Nice to meet you." Megabyte averted his eyes and glanced over his shoulder. He noticed tired, violet eyes adorned with dark circles. He flashed Dot a flirty wink and smile. The battle weary command.com returned a small smile. _Bothersome Matrix's._

 

_This isn't another girl meets boy_

 

Both sprites slowly escorted the guardian up the white stairs past their audience. He spared the gateway command a passing glance. _So, that is how Hexadecimal discovered me._ A weary sigh seeped from his lips and he shook his head-breaking character. _You've infected the net, dear sister. It must have been magnificent._

 

_I'm not your toy_

 

"So..." Megabyte trailed off, interrupting that line of thought. "Looks like I missed some high-density action." He remarked, making sure to add that annoying _jovial_ tone.

There were nervous chuckles from the sprites beside him. "You could say that." Came a tired, weary response from the real guardian. Bob's lips curled up in a small, sorrowful smile. "Completely random."

"Random," the viral guardian parroted.

The sprites continued in silence, the sounds of their footsteps echoed off the barren halls. They arrived at the white door with a red cross on it. Matrix nudged it open with a shoulder and slowly guided the blue sprites inside. Megabyte gently transferred the fading guardian to a hospital bed with an IV drip. Both he and the renegade laid Bob supine while the doctor examined the patient.

"He's losing energy, we'll need to give him a transfusion." The binome stated, clearly looking at the other Bob.

Megabyte narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I don't think so," he refused calmly. He raised his persona's eyebrows in concern. "My code hasn't been scanned yet."

The medic nodded in understanding. Inwardly, Megabyte sighed in relief. Matrix sat down in the chair by the hospital bed. He revealed a muscular, inner forearm, ready for injection.

."He can have my energy," Matrix peered down at the sickly guardian and slightly grinned. "You saved AndrAIA, I'll return the favour." Bob smiled back in appreciation.

 _Their connection is going to be problematic._ Megabyte's persona raised a silver brow, his eyes still widened in concern _._ He noticed Bob study him. The real guardian flinched when the medic injected the IV into his hand.

"Who...are... you?" Bob weakly inquired.

The viral guardian averted his eyes to the ground and scratched the back of his head. Megabyte glanced up, his eyes narrowed. "I'm you."

"That's impossible!" Bob protested. The renegade glared at the other Bob, his shoulders tensed up.

 

_This isn't another girl meets boy_

 

Megabyte blinked and leaned over over the bed. He laid a hand on the guardian's shoulder, his fingers squeezed lightly. _"_ _Hey, take it easy."_ He whispered, eyes wide with concern. " _We'll catch up at the diner."_ Both pairs of chocolate eyes meet in silent agreement. "Stay frosty."

The real Bob smirked. "Can't believe I use to say that," he muttered, his eyes slid closed.

 

_It's all false love and affection_

 

 _Indeed, guardian._ Megabyte observed the guardian's skin returning to a healthier complexion. The rise and fall of the silver-plated chest ceased its erratic rhythm. "I should go." He stated softly to both the doctor and the renegade. "I'll go, go check on the others." He suggested, averting his eyes to the exit.

 

_You don't like me you just want the attention_

 

Matrix's facial features softened, his shoulders relaxed. "Thanks."

The pseudo guardian nodded then turned to exit the infirmary. "Hey Bob?" He glanced back over his shoulder. "Welcome back."

 _Poor fool._ Megabyte's lips curled up in a reassuring smile. "Just doing my job, Matrix." He remarked and strode through the white doors. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes.  Just as doors closed behind him, he noticed Dot. She stood against the wall outside, her eyes downcast and arms crossed tightly.

 

_I'm not your toy_

 

"Oh Dot." The pseudo guardian glanced up and immediately composed himself.

"How's he doing?" she asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"He's fine," Megabyte reassured, "just low on energy. That guy...uh Matrix is with him." Inwardly, he praised his newly acquired acting skills. "Where are the others?" he asked,  he scratched the back of his head.

 

_This isn't another girl meets boy_

 

Dot uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hip. "Mouse and Phong are scanning the system for malfunctions, Ray is patrolling it." She gazed into the guardian's eyes. "AndrAIA, and...Enzo," she hesitated, "are back at the diner."

"Malfunctions? That sounds bad!" Megabyte exclaimed, he once again congratulated himself on his newly acquired acting skills.

 

_I'm not your toy_

 

“Very bad,” The weary command.com pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s been an eventful few seconds.” She took a few shaky steps before him.

“I noticed,” Pseudo Bob muttered and glared down at the ground with crossed arms. “I missed out on so much.”  A green hand clutched his forearm. Dot inched closer, her face micro-bits from his.

"But you came back," she reassured him. "You saved Glitch...Bob and you're here. That all that matters now." Dot's fingers squeezed his forearm.

 _Glitch-Bob?_ Slowly Megabyte inched closer; both sprites stared transfixed, lost in the other's gazes. _Perhaps, things will run more smoothly then I anticipated._

 

_This isn't another girl meets boy_

 

Quickly Dot turned away and stepped back. She flashed the young guardian an apologetic smile "Care to escort me to my office, guardian?"

"Certainly, ma'am." Megabyte placed his hands on his hip and puffed out his chest. He returned a playful Bob-like smirk. _How ridiculous._ "Anything to help a citizen," he purred.

"Good," The command.com spun on her heel, "l'll fill you in along the way." She glanced over her shoulder.

The viral guardian chuckled and strode beside Dot.

_And so, the charade begins._

 

_I'm not your toy_


	2. Genetic Emancipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: This is one of the most difficult pieces I've ever written. I lack experience with writing Hex.

Song Source: Genetic Emancipation, Repo the Genetic Opera

_Italics_ : thoughts and alternate scene.

 

_Years..._

_111100...111011...111011...111011...111011...'_

_"_ Soon the Word will bring peace to the Net. Nothing can stop that now." Hexadecimal overheard the gentle, soothing voice of the petite virus.

There it was, her opening.

_How DARE she! That's MY guardian!_ The chaos virus lingered behind the grand, black doors. She adorned a wrath mask; ruby lips stretched into a sinful grin with narrowed scarlet eyes. She shivered, her gloved fists clenched and unclenched. The power of the core surged through her veins.

 

_It's been so many years_

 

Hexadecimal's clawed fingers flexed; her shoulders twitched, high-heeled boots drummed against the polished floors.  A low, playful giggle oozed from her lips. 

_This will be SUCH fun!_ Full of intensity and rage, she shoved the doors away.  She sprung through the gateway command with eyes illuminated by raw energy.

"GET away from MY SPRITE!" Hexadecimal shrieked. Red symbols surged from her hands and pushed Daemon away from the Principle Office. The super-virus plummeted over the golden bridge. With a wave of her clawed hand, Hexadecimal's mask switched to a murderous, razor-sharp one. “Ha ha ha haaaaaAAHH”

 

_Resenting the years_

 

The super-virus stormed through the hole in the Principal Office wall. Frenzied, Hexadecimal rushed Daemon. Both viruses snarled at the other; manic scarlet eyes pierced irate teal. Their arms interlocked and pushed the other virus back. Daemon stopped, they approached terminal velocity. The chaos virus flew backwards. Daemon fiercely punched Hexadecimal's cracked face.

The viruses danced in midair; Daemon rammed the Hexadecimal, Hexadecimal shattered glass. The chaos virus smashed into a glassed building. She furiously pounced on Daemon. The cron-virus hard-pressed her mask, her teal nails clawed at the edges. Both viruses plummeted into the concrete and hurled through levels.  They dived head-first into a fiery substance in the subterranean level. Suddenly, they accelerated. Hexadecimal’s clawed fist slammed into the baby-faced virus.

 

_In my heredity_

 

_Yes,_ Hexadecimal thought, while she smashed Daemon into concrete. _She's just like HIM. Taking my FUN away. RUDE little child._

_111100... 111011... 111011... 111011... 111011..._

 

_Oh,_

 

Hexadecimal cackled in feral delight.  Just like her _dear_ brother, she hated having her toys stolen. She collided into Daemon. Suddenly, she hurled back by a forceful punch.  With high velocity, she crashed into the pavement of the Principal Office. On trembling legs, she arose.

Daemon gracefully landed on the ground. She waited behind the chaotic virus,  her teal eyes reflected annoyance and disgusted pity.

_111100... 111011... 111011... 111011... 111011..._

 

_I have hated and loved you._

 

_I will DELETE her!!_ Her mask swapped back to the wrath one. The mask's scarlet eyes blazed with intensity. "NOW you're REALLY starting to annoy ME!"

"Why are we fighting?" The petite, sympathetic virus asked. "You are a virus," she gestured to Hexadecimal, "we should be friends." The chaos virus snarled in return.

_Pitiful child! Try and steal MY_ BOB _away again!_ She thought, enraged by the other virus' false pretenses.

_111100... 111011... 111011... 111011... 111011..._

Daemon's shoulder-armor glowed, she closed her eyes in reverence. "I am Daemon," she announced. "I am not an entity; I am a time. My time is now. The Word is CRON." She opened her eyes with renewed purpose. The super virus spontaneously shattered into nothingness. Shockwaves of green light flooded the system.  In the background a countdown began.

_111100... 111011... 111011... 111011... 111011..._

 

_I have hidden behind you._

 

Hexadecimal spun around, she spotted an exhausted Bob cradled in the arms of her half-sister. Dot kneeled over his translucent form. _The NERVE! Now she wants my guardian too._ Enraged, she tugged the guardian away and snarled at her half-sister..

 

_But I finally see..._

 

"La...dee... da...La...dee...da..." Hexadecimal sang in a soft melody; her high heels followed the rhythm.

_In Hexadecimal’s mind a sympathy of piano, violin, and cello filled the background.  She danced in the obscure lair and embraced her lover. Bob lovingly gazed at her in gratitude. Her heels shuffled in a small circle. Both chaos virus and guardian waltzed into the spotlight.  Sheltered in a world of psychosis, they would remain._

"Hex..." Bob blinked. The lair transformed back to the Principal Office. The guardian's form flickered in and out of transparency "What... what're you doing?" He asked as he struggled to stay upright in her arms. His feet dragged along the concrete.

_“Don't worry, my love,” the virus cooed. “I will care for you and make you well.” In her mind the blue sky melted into shadows. Hexadecimal’s fury mask switched to a contentment mask. Its lips curled into a gentle smile, green eyes radiated pure love._ _Her heels spun around, the tempo picked up._

 " _I know you will Hex.”  Bob sighed in relief. “I can always count on you.” He rested against her shoulder and followed her steps._

 " _Then you will love me...” she soothed as he gazed back affectionately, “as I have loved you.” The instrumental grew louder, the tempo sped up. The piano, violin, and cello stopped._

"TOTALLY!" she screamed.

Bob's eyes widened in alarm. Both guardian and virus were back at the Principal Office.

"Get off him!" Dot growled, violet eyes radiated fury and disgust. 

_How rude!_ With a flick of her wrist she propelled Dot away.  She continued the dance without the soft instrumental. Her guardian remained troubled; he flickered in and out of existence. 

 

_You_

 

"Hex," Bob inhaled, "you're ill again." His chocolate eyes softened, full of concern.

_Ill?_   She wondered, a curious mask appeared. "But I've never felt SO ALIVE!" She protested, her mask converted back to the fury one. "The POWER! I have the entire power of the Core SURGING through ME!" she announced ecstatically. "Nothing can hurt me," she hummed, her mask reverted to the contentment one, "or you." 

"You're wrong," Bob wheezed. "Daemon's infection," he gasped then flinched. "When the countdown reaches zero," he panted and clenched his jaw. "We'll," he exhaled, "all be deleted!" His chocolate eyes pleaded into green. "Everyone..." he panted, "everything."

 

_I've mistaken for destiny,_

 

_No! Not now. You're mine!_   Hexadecimal’s mask transformed to a tear-stained one. “Ooh, how will our love survive?” she pouted and trailed a clawed finger down his check.

“It won’t,” Bob regretfully sighed. “Hex…” he flinched. “I’m sorry.”

 

_But the truth is my legacy_

 

"Well, that's just not good enough." Her mask morphed into an expressionless one. A sense a calm flooded her being and soothed her rage. Suddenly her mask swapped back to the familiar fury one. "YOU!!!" she snarled at both Phong and Wellman. "Stop this thing!"

Both the elder sprite and the null creature protested. Nibbles rambled on about benign viruses. Hexadecimal heard white noise; meaningless static. Bob closed his eyes; his shoulders tensed, and his frame shuttered. The chaos virus waved a dismissive hand, the static increased.

"What? What's the problem? We've got a VIRUS," she pointed dramatically at herself, "me! Give me the cure and I'll fix everything." She gestured dramatically.

Bob's form flickered, he shut his eyes. "Hex," he inhaled weakly, "you won't," exhaled, "survive this." He opened his eyes. "It's a one-way trip," he muttered and swallowed, "total fragmentation."

Her mask transformed into pure melancholy. The mask’s eyes closed, and ruby lips frowned “But YOU will survive,” she soothed and lowered her love to the ground. That’s enough guardian.

 

_Is not up to my genes._

 

Hexadecimal's mask converted to an enraged fanged one. Spontaneously, she rushed the renegade; flipped him over, then grabbed his icon. "VIRUS HATER!" She scolded and copied his coding. "LEARN from this," she chucked the icon to the ground. She spun around as the younger Matrix approached her.

“Hex!” Enzo pleaded, wide-eyed, “I don’t want you to go!”

_True,_

 

_Such a sweet child. I simply adore children!_ Hexadecimal's mask converted to the contentment one.  A clawed finger brushed against the young boy's icon. "Here young guardian!" The icon changed from golden to black and crimson.

 

_Though the imprint is deep in me,_

 

"A gift!" she announced gleefully. Her mask morphed to a mischievous one. "So, you don't turn out like HIM!" The chaos virus pointed back at Matrix.

 

_It will always be up to me._

 

Hexadecimal sauntered up the stairs to the gateway command. She gazed back at the sprites who waited patiently; for the final sacrifice, for her demise. With a flick of her wrist, she manipulated the null-scientist to her whim. He pressed down on the panel and activated the gateway command. Her mask switched to the melancholy one. Both chaos virus and guardian exchanged sorrowful glances.

 

_Up to me._

 

"Bob, I have always LOVED you." Bob gazed on helplessly. "Dot, look after him." She spared him one final gaze, “and be happy.”  Instantly, her mask changed to the fanged one. “NoooooooooooOOOOOOOw!” she screeched

_It's time for my final curtain call._ She peered into the illumination of the rippling portal.  Her mask swapped to a final mask; the melancholy one.

 

_Ohhh.... free at last_.

 

_Oooh nevermind, I WILL be glorious!_ She leaned back, her code shattered into tiny pixels. A soft, heart-rendering voice cried out, her guardian.

 

_Ohhh.... Free At Last!_

 

Her unhinged laughter echoed throughout cyberspace. The chaotic, crimson infection interchanged the orderly, green infection; checkmate.

 

_Find your way..._

 

One stray mask wandered to the Edge of Beyond. The mask dived into the beautiful mosaic of magenta, auburn, and tar-like strands. It swam to a drifting asteroid and ventured into the murky cavern. In the shadows; bright, crimson eyes pierced wide, chocolate ones. It flashed a familiar, murderous, razor-sharp grin at the stranded guardian.

Then it vanished.

_Find your way..._


End file.
